Wherefore Bound
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Andy has been dying for Disney Infinity to come out. When it does, he starts playing, when the librarian tosses Sulley into the world outside Infinity. Now Andy and his sister Molly must go in pursuit of the monster.


**Wherefore Bound**

**Chapter One**

"Welcome to the graduating class of 2013!"

There were cheers all around. Andy's mother waved at him and flashed her camera. He took his degree in computer science without a murmur. The only thing he wanted was for _Disney Infinity _to hurry up and get released.

His PS3 was fired up and ready to go. Sure the console's successor was on its way, and Molly continued to hound him abvout giving her his games. She was enteringf her second year in college, but she still only owned a Wii.

He was only thankful he got to graduate in August, so he only had two weeks to wait before the game came out. He preordered it and would be getting a Mike Wazowski figure. He and his girlfriend Lizie McGuire had seen the movie _Monsters University _together, and Andy was eager for that playset more than the other announced ones, though it was the Toy Box that really intrigued him.

He remembered with fondness playing with his own toys, whom he had given to a little girl, who would now be at the age where she'd stop playing with toys pretty soon…

Now he'd just put toys on the Infinity base, and make his own design! He hoped to have video games in future that he created to his name. But to play with Disney characters? It wastoo good to miss.

Lizzie kept complaining abouit how ,much time he spent talking about a game that wasn't released yet instead of providing the emotional support she needed for law school, which she was beginning in the fall.

At the end of one of her fights, she swung her purse at him, before leaving his apartment.

When the day arrived for _Disney Infinity _to come out, he eagerly waited the mail but all that was delivered that day was a cracked mug and a plush caterpillar from _A Bug's Life _sent to him from an ex-girlfriend which he had to set fire to before Lizzie saw.

The next day he was so fed up when the mail still did not bring him his game that hedrove to Walmart and bought figures of Randall Boggs, Mater, and Henry Barbossa to be prepared for when the game did come. Seeing a Target on the return trip to his apartmentr, he decided to get the Cars playset and about forty dollars worth of Power Discs. This all cost more than double the price of the Starter Pack for the game itself.

Upon entering his apartment, he ripped open the Power Disc packages one by one. He got three of Mickey's Ja;p[y. and only one rare one…Abu as an elephant. He upturned his table in rage, having hoped for the flying Dumbo ride.

Two days later the game finally came. Hee had bought all the remaining figures and the _Lone Ranger _playset and sixty dollars' amount of Power Discs, which earned him another Abu as an elephant, but no Dumbo ride.

And then he started up the game, dying for the Toy Box…only to hear a knock on his door.

He flung it open. "Molly! Do you know how rude it is to interrupt a gamer when he has just gotten a new game he's been dying to come out for eons?"

"You're not starting _Disney infinity _without me."

"Sis, you don't ecven like monsters or pirates or superjeroes."

There's a _Phineas and Ferb _playset isn't there? I want to play as Isabella."

"There will be one, though Isabeela isn't known to be a figure yet."

"Well, let's get started."

Molly threw off her headphones and went over to Andy's TV set, plopping her posterior on his couch and placing Violet on the Infinity base.

"Well, I suppose there are worse people to lay a new game with."

He put Sulley on the other Infinity base and placed the _Monsters University _playset on the slot indicated for such.

He entered the mode for the playset and had just gotten Sulley beneath the arch leadung into the Monsters University courtyard, and scaled a wall, when the scenery changed and Violet Parr was strolling along a busy downtown street.

Andy saw that Molly had swapped the playsets. He pulled the Incredibles one out and replaced it with _Monsters University_.

"I don't want to see monsters," Molly said.

"Too bad. It's my game. You should've got the Wii vesion, anywat."

"And what could I use tooo buy it with? My scholarship money?"

"We can play the Incredibles _after _Monsters University."

"Couldn't we at least do Toy Box mode?"

"That's something I've been eagerly anticipating. But I wanted to do a playset first and saave ther most interesting for last."

She sighed and watched as Sulley on yhe screen entered the library. Hwe steped on a twig then tried to stand still as the librarian looked around. She saw him and sent tentacle in his direction. He tried to dodge it but he was lifted up and tossed out through the library window…

Andy then shrank back as the blue monster was thrust into his living room, straight through the TV screen.

"Oh great. That librarian tossed me out the window and I end up in some frat house."

Molly was staring at Sulley, open-mouthed/

"I'll take my leave of you," Sulley said. He headed for the door, and as he passed the couch, he whispered in Andy's ear, "By the way, the girl's a babe. Don't lose sight of her."

Then he marched out the door.

"Tell me that did not just happen."

"It just happened."

"What are we going to do? Sulley is loose in the human world. We've got to get him back where he came from or—"

"How are we going to get him back through the screen?"

"We'll just try to push him back in."

"We'r going to have to find him first."

"Yeah, let me just find my MonsterTracker."

"There's no reason to be sarcastic."

"We'll, we'd better start now."

"Out the door, then."

And they both marched out, brother and sister in search of a monster.


End file.
